Robin: First Flight
by Kaylee's Tales
Summary: Damian Wayne had a somewhat normal life, but he knew that this was going to change. A Tragedy Unfolds, but only one person on this earth can fix it, one Jonathan Samuel Kent.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Father's Lesson

Gotham Needs a Batman. Bruce Wayne was the one man on the planet who understood this more than most. Following the Death of Bane and Talia, Bruce decided to have a life, but he also realized that the city would always need people like him. Bruce tried to teach Blake, and they were unstoppable together, until one night, after 9 years, the joker had escaped from arkham asylum. Bruce later found blake, beaten to death with a crowbar, on the side of the road. Like roadkill.

Bruce swore that night, that he could do better. Selina gave birth to a child soon after Blake's death. Selina and Bruce decided to name the child Damian. Damian Wayne, Heir to the Batman and Wayne Legacy, was born. Bruce decided that in order to protect gotham, he needed to train his son, but also to nurture him, and to be the father that Damian would need.

Bruce found others like blake. Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Katy Kane, and Luke Fox were the first that joined bruce in his fight for gotham. Bruce trained them for years, until they had the skill to rival himself.

Damian Wayne, the sole living relative of the Bruce Wayne, dwelled on his family history, as he read the numerous files in the batcomputer. Damian was an average 19 year old kid, with swept up black hair, and a fairly muscular build. Damian grew bored, he had practically grew up in this damp and cold fortress, memorized the noises of the bats, and knew what times the other members of the Batfamily would visit. Damian loved his Family, Dick and Luke were like his older brothers. Tim was something else entirely, and Katy was like his cool aunt, Meanwhile Aflred was like his Grandfather. Damian knew one person on this earth who could always lift his spirits. He got up from his chair, and walked back up to the lift, that led to his father's favorite Lounge. When Damian got back up to the ground floor, he walked through the elegant, but serene halls of wayne manor, to his room on the third floor. It was a simple place, decorated with posters of Damian's Favorite movies, On one end was damian's dresser and unlike his brothers, who already since moved out, was oddly clean. Damian walked over to his bed and grabbed his phone. He texted his favorite person in the world, his best friend, his partner in crime, Jonathan Samuel Kent. the two had known each other since they were little, as their fathers spent an uncanny amount of time together since the two had met. Bruce had been a very big influence in Damian's life. He had taught him nearly everything, from martial arts, to Detective skills, and Technological Skills. Bruce was Gotham's Indestructible Shield.

Damian had sent a great meme, but Jon hadn't responded. Damian retried, and sent him "how are you doing this fine day?" Damian instantly regretted sending this. "What stupid as heck 19 year old sends that in 2019?" Damian thought. Jon then responded thirty minutes later with an "Good hbu?" Damian and Jon were the same age, and as per their fathers jobs, had been on many missions together, Jon had even coined the name "Supersons" a few months ago, a calling card that Damian Secretly fancied. He was used to talking to Jon on a daily basis, but today was different. Jon had texted Damian, and asked him to meet Jon on the top of wayne tower ASAP.. "This must be serious." Damian thought. He was secretly elated that he was able to meet Jon today. As it was around Two pm, damian decided to check in on his parents, before he left, who were somewhere around the manor.

"Need help finding your Father?" said a calming voice from down the hall. "How are you Alfred?" said Damian as he turned to face him. Damian had always liked alfred. He brought a comforting presence around the gloomy Manor. Damian talked with alfred as he searched around for his parents, his father and mother usually attended to their duties as waynes, his father stuck to running his company, and his mother ran the wayne foundation. With addition to the couple's secret lives, the waynes led busy lives. Gotham had gotten worse over the years, even with the waynes attempts at repairing the city conventionally. Bruce had a complicated history with his makeshift family. Dick and Bruce were estranged, luke and kate left for the military, and Tim had left to join the titans.

Damian was sure of one thing. He was robin, and his place was by his father's side. At six o'clock, Damian suited up in the batcave, and made his way to the garage. He made sure to alert his father of his leave. Damian made it to wayne tower, 6:30 on the dot. "I'm so happy you're here." Damian heard, as he saw a streak of red and blue dart across his peripheral vision. Damian smiled as Jon slowly hovered to the ground, the unmistakable "s" on his chest glowing like the sun. his cape billowed, and Damian stared at Jon, with a mix of Joy, and Anxiousness on his face. "You ok, Jon?" asked Damian. "I've got some info you need, somebody is going to blow up lexcorp tower, in a plot to kill your dad, who's there now." Jon said. Damian said with pure determination "We have to go, now!"

Jon snatched up Damian unexpectedly, who said "WHY?!" Jon just said "we'll get there faster." as he sped off, with Damian in his arms, full bridal style. "Still hoping for that date?" Jon said. Damian said angrily "Not a chance, kent."

Jon dropped Damian at the top of the building. Damian instantly sped off toward the level his father was on, as fast as he could. Jon meanwhile, used his x-ray vision to scan for anything suspicious. He couldn't find anything… odd. Damian ran down the staircase, and busted through the door to the charity event his father was hosting.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian burst through through the door to see the onlooking guests staring at him with awe, his father gave him a reassuring look. The tower made a rumbling sound, as damian felt the supports collapsing. The tower was falling, quickly. Bruce slid over, grabbing one of the support beams, and was hanging out of the window. A man damian recognized as lex luthor was falling towards burce, but before lex could fall, bruce grabbed his wrist, keeping him up. Damian rushed to his father, bruce yelled "NO, save lex." Bruce lifted lex, while damian grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, saving his life. This gesture cost Bruce his life as he let go of the support, and fell to his death. Damian was paralyzed from head to toe, watching as his Father fell tens of stories….

The funeral for Bruce Wayne was planned for the next day. Everyone who knew Bruce showed up. Selina, Alfred, Dick, Katy, Luke, Barbara, Tim, Clark, Jon, and Commissioner Gordon. Bruce had been a husband, batman, and most importantly, a father.

"It wasn't your fault." Said Dick, as they were leaving the funeral. "If only I had gotten there a bit faster, i could have saved him." Said Damian. Dick looked at Damian and Said "none of us knew what was going to happen… Bruce loved you Damian, he was a great man. He gave his life, because he would rather die, then let someone else die in his place." Damian, for the first time in a long time, started to tear up. Dick, noticing this, Brought him into an embrace and said "your dad wouldn't want you to dwell on something that couldn't be changed. He would've wanted you to press on."

Jon watched this scene from a few meters away. His father noticed and said "damian could use a friend right now. "I'll meet you back at home, ok?" said Clark. "Ok dad, I'll see what I can do," said Jon. Dick noticed that Jon was slowly walking toward Damian, so he parted their brotherly embrace and said "i'll come to the manor tomorrow to visit, ok?" "ok dick i'll see you later." said Damian as Jon walked over. "Im so sorry, Damian. He was a Great man." said Jon. "Thank you Jon. I'm glad you came." Said Damian. "Want me to come back with you to the manor, damian? I don't want you to be alone." said Jon. "i'd really like that." said Damian, as they walked to the their car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Damian and Jon made their way back to the manor. As damian walked through the house, he remembered flashes of his childhood, his most cherished memories of his father, the man who had meant so much to him. Damian remembered every christmas, every birthday cake his father had made him, and he realized how much he had lost, now that his father was gone. Jon watched as damian froze in the middle of the hall, his gaze straight at the floor. "Damian, are you alright?" said jon.

"I lost my Father, Jon. what do you think?" Damian said coldly. "I'm sorry, Damian, I'm worried about you. I Care about you. That's why i came here with you." Damian turned to jon, "Do you want to do something?" "sure, I guess." Jon said. They started walking to Damian's bedroom. Jon was confused, worried, about Damian's mental state. They had known each other for years. They had done a lot together, and if there was one person Jon knew best, it was Damian. But tonight, he didn't know what to do. Jon had never lost anyone as significant as a father. Jon was brainstorming ways to try to appeal to his friend, he decided one thing though. He was going to find Bruce's killer, and MAKE THEM PAY. For Damian.

The two got comfortable in damian's bedroom, both sitting on his bed. This reminded Jon of the old days, when after missions together, they would go to wayne manor and Pet the numerous animals of the old house, talk about random things, and just spending time together. Jon had always cared for Damian, and not in the way their parents or relatives thought. The two young adults were practically inseparable. For Jon, he had always liked Damian, from the moment they met, 4 years ago. Over the years, damian had warmed up to jon, who saw this as a good sign. But now, jon was worried what Damian would do now, that the persons who killed his father was still out there. Jon knew that Damian felt the same way, but did not know when to break the news. But tonight, it seemed like the only way to help damian through this.

"Damian?" Jon said quietly. "Yes, Jon?" Jon knew it would take an enormous amount of effort to do this, but he knew it would help Damian a great deal. "I have a confession." said Jon. "Yeah?" said Damian cautiously. "I have feelings for you, damian. I think we've both have known for a long time." "I don't know what to say." said Damian. Jon's heart broke into a million pieces, he felt guilty, he probably made his day even worse. Jon was struck aback as Damian leaned in and hugged him, "Thank you for telling me this. I feel the same way." Jon was elated, they parted their embrace, as Jon planted a kiss on Damian's lips. It was a long time before they were able to sleep.

The two woke up the next morning, they had decided the night before to start investigating Bruce's death. With the help of nightwing, they were able to track the bomb's manufacturer to a front company for Roman Sionis, AKA black mask, leader of the Black mask mafia, Roman was the most prominent crime lord in Gotham, and he had many reasons to want to kill Bruce, but it didn't add up, Damian and Jon had interrogated a thug, placed at the scene. The Criminal said that black mask hadn't ordered them to plant the explosives, but a "Bandaged Freak." Damian traced leads of medical histories, which led them to elliot hospital, which Damian hoped, would get them the lead they needed.


	4. Chapter 4

The elliot hospital had been abandoned for years, bankrupted after Bane's revolution. The Elliot Family, a family of gifted surgeons, had owned the hospital for years, the same one Damian's Grandfather, Thomas Wayne had worked at. Damian thought that he had never seen such a grimy place in his entire life. "This place definitely didn't meet the necessary health codes." Damian let out a chuckle. "Lets see what we can find." said Damian. It was painful, trying to find the man who killed his father, but Jon had made it a lot easier. Jon was a shining light in Damian's life, something that he desperately needed. They combed the disgusting hospital for hours, searching through desks, cabinets, and old files. They found nothing.

As they were walking, they heard the hospital microphone turn on with a large amount of feedback, a scraggly voice said "hello Damian, son of Bruce." "Who are you." said Damian, filled with a burning curiosity. "Shhhhhhh…" the voice said. "You will know when i want you to know, and when you need to know." "How do you know who I am?" said Damian. Jon was shocked, how could someone know Damian's real identity? "I am revenge. Your Family has existed for too longggg. It must be snuffed out. I started with your father, but now it's time to kill you. But only when I'm done with you." said the voice on the intercom. "Superboy, scan the hospital with your x-ray vision, let's find the man who killed my Father. We will make him pay." Said Damian. "He's lined multiple rooms with lead, he's could be in 20 different rooms." said Jon. "LET'S DO THIS QUICK THEN!" said Damian. The pair split up, as damian ran to the east wing, while Jon ran to the west. Damian Burst into some room on the 3rd floor, and found the Riddler, dead on the floor." the telephone in the room rang, damian cautiously picked it up, the voice on the other end said "that's what will happen if you continue to pry. Stay wary." the voice on the other end hung up. Damian was in shock, "how cruel could they be?" thought damian. "Damian, whatever that was, they aren't here. Im sorry." said jon. Damian let Jon drive the Batmobile back home. As they were driving, an eerie silence fell between the two. Jon reached over and Grabbed Damian's hand. "It ok, damian. We'll find him, I promise." Damian looked back at Jon, and smiled. "You should keep your eye on the road." he said playfully.

Jon squeezed Damian's hand gently, "whoever this guy is, he won't escape, me and you got this." Damian stared into Jon's beautiful Blue eyes, "I Know." said Damian. Jon got the ok from his dad to stay with Damian tonight, which Jon had always loved. Damian and Jon went back to the manor, had dinner, and went to sleep. As they lay in bed together, Damian said "Thank you for helping with this case. I Really appreciate it." Jon held damian tighter, and said "there's nothing else I could see myself doing." Damian thought of his father. How he was basically indestructible, invincible. Or so damian thought. Damian began to cry, he had not shown much Grief in front of jon, he had been holding it all in. Jon noticed this and began to stroke Damian's hair, and comforting him. It took a while for Jon to swoon Damian to sleep, but it was worth it.

Damian had reached out to Dick, but unfortunately he was too busy with some trouble involving the Titans. Damian triple-checked every lead, every single inkling of information that could lead to something. Damian and Jon decided they would have to pay a visit to Black Mask, in the Narrows.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Damian had realized that he was not the only one to lose a father when bruce died. So did Dick, Katy, luke, and tim. They had always looked up to Bruce as just that. Damian's Mom had lost a Husband, alfred had lost a son. Jon had told Damian that they would go to see Black mask in a few days, once they had done more investigating about the hospital incident. But Damian had other Plans. Gotham Needed a Batman. Damian went Down the Elevator to the batcave, and found the surprisingly Open cupboard, which housed the Batsuit that Damian had been looking for. After grabbing his Grappling hook, and all other Gadgets, set off in the tumbler. Before Damian had left, he left Jon a note. Damian felt guilty, as he glanced at Jon, still fast asleep.

_Dear Jon,_

_Im sorry, but i need to do this myself. I cannot be held back anymore. The man who killed my Father deserves to die. I know my father taught me not to kill, but he deserves to be avenged. I'm so sorry to be telling you this by note, but I can't bring myself to tell you this in person. As you are reading this, i will be seeing Black Mask. Please don't Come for me. I need to do this myself. _

_Love, _

_Damian_

Black Mask's residence was in the worst slums of the narrows, odd for a crime lord such as himself. Damian's plan was simple. He would interrogate Roman, then find the Man who killed his Father, and Kill him. It's not what Bruce would have wanted, Damian knew this. But it's what he deserved. He sped off with haste, but he wondered, what Jon's reaction would be when he woke up to that letter. Damian felt Guilty, but he had a mission. Damian parked the batmobile in a side alley, and made his way to the roof of an adjacent building, to do some recon before he went in. He used his phone mic, to determine that Black Mask was leaving ANY MINUTE NOW, and that he was going to meet with the guy who blew up Lexcorp Tower. He also heard something about Batman coming for them. "How did they know he was coming?" Damian thought. He knew this was his chance, so he used a remote to summon the batmobile and got in. As soon as he Hopped in, the front garage of the Compound opened, and a Large cargo truck exited at full speed. Damian turned and followed the truck, and two thugs opened up the back of the truck, "He won't see this coming!" one of the men grabbed a Rocket launcher and fired at the Batmobile, Damian was unprepared as the front of the tank was hit, he knew the batmobile could not keep going, but he needed to find the killer. He used the emergency evac protocol, and the Batpod burst out of the crashed vehicle, with Damian at the helm.

Jon woke up, and rose out of his bed at Wayne Manor. "This is odd." Jon thought. Jon guessed that Damian maybe got up, to get some breakfast or something. But what Jon didn't expect, was a letter left on the dresser.

The novice Batman was catching up to black mask, so he used the twin guns to blow the fuel cells. They ruptured, and the truck was sent barreling over. Damian skidded to a halt in the middle of the road, he got off the Pod, and walked methodically toward the burning truck. Black mask hobbled out of the passenger door, and began to limp away. Damian grabbed his Magnetic grapple gun, and shot Roman in the leg, Making him scream in agony, as he fell over onto the cold pavement. Batman said to Roman "WHO ARE YOU MEETING WITH, WHERE IS HE?!" Roman answered in a frightened tone "Elliot Hospital, Third Floor." he let out a chuckle "You have no idea what your walking into, Batman, be ready." Damian kicked roman in the jaw, knocking him out. "Let's finish this." said Damian.


	6. Chapter 6: THE END

Jon was scared, was Damian about to commit an act that he will regret for years to come? Was Damian skilled enough to Apprehend Black mask? More importantly, could he Survive against the Mystery Assailant? Jon thought about these things as he flew towards Black Mask's Compound, his heart pounding as he feared for Damian's life. He knew something went wrong, He could feel it. Jon stopped mid-air, there was a burning truck a few blocks away. "It could be connected." Jon thought. He flew over to the truck, he spotted a man in a white suit laying a few feet away.

It was Black Mask. "What did he do?" Jon said aloud. He walked over to Roman, and Slapped him across the face. Black Mask awoke with a scream, "What are you?" Roman Screamed. "Where did Batman Go?" Said Jon. "Will you leave me alone if i tell you?" said Roman. "Maybe." Said Jon. "Elliot hospital. He went to Elliot Hospital." Said Black Mask, defeated. "Have a great day." Jon said Sarcastically. Jon Jumped and began to fly. He knew he had to get to the Hospital Before Damian Killed him. He flew with an Uncertain Agency.

Damian stopped in front of the Hospital and weighed his options. Was this the only way? Would this go the same way the last confrontation went? He decided to press on. He would catch this murderer no matter what. He sped through the doors, not caring to check to see if there were any traps, he sped through the decrepit place, straight to the main lobby. Damian paused as he got there, He heard a Chuckle come from a corner. a man wearing a very worn brown trench coat, black shirt, black cargo pants, and a heavy wrapping of bandages around his head stepped forward. "You fell right into my trap. Very unwise of you." Said the man. "Who are you?" said Damian. "You won't recognize me, not yet." the man unwrapped his bandages, to reveal a horribly patched together face of Bruce Wayne, with stitches connecting the parts to connect a badly disfigured and split face. Damian was disgusted, "how did he do this?" Damian thought. "I am Thomas Elliot, Owner of this hospital." the man said. Damian remembered an old tale his father had told him, that Him and Thomas were childhood friends, that after his Parent's death, their family was bankrupted, since the wayne foundation funded the hospital. The funding had stopped, and his family went bankrupt. "You remember me, don't you?" said Thomas. "Yes, your family was was destroyed after my grandfather's death." said damian. "Your Grandfather's death could have been prevented, like many other things. But he died, a coward, and a failure. The wayne legacy deserves to die for what it did to me, including you, my name is hush, and i'm about to silence your family, once and for all." said Hush. Damian, at this moment, ducked behind a Desk, while hush began to plant rounds into the granite space.

Hush yelled "You can't escape this! You know it." Damian reached inside his Belt, and grabbed a batarang. "This is the end of the waynes!" said Hush. Hush peered over the desk, and Damian lodged the batarang in his eye, temporarily blinding him. Hush backed away and screamed in agony, as Damian kicked the gun from his hand, and punched him in the jaw, knocking him over. "You are going to pay for killing my father." Damian said coldly. "Please, have Mercy!" said Hush, as he crawled across the floor. Damian turned him over and started to Punch Him, over and over. He was going to make Hush pay. He would NEVER hurt damian again. Jon burst through the roof of the lobby, to see damian, punching the man who Jon presumed was the murderer. "Damian, stop! This isn't what your Father would have wanted!" said jon, in an effort to stop Damian from Killing this man. "Go away, boy scout. You barely knew my father." Damian said coldly. "I may have not known your Father well, but I know he wouldn't want you to kill this man." Jon said. He had faith that Damian would listen to him, but he didn't expect what was going to happen. Damian, in an effort to get this done quickly, Stabbed him through the forehead with a batarang, killing him. "NO!" Said jon. "He deserved it." said Damian. "YOU WENT TOO FAR. your father would be disappointed in you." Jon said coldly. "Don't judge me for my choices, if he killed YOUR FATHER, you would do the exact same thing." Said Damian, as he stepped toward Jon. Jon put out his hand, stopping Damian from getting closer, "We need to end this, right here, right NOW." Said Damian. "I agree." Said Jon coldly.

Damian pressed a button on his gauntlet, Jon heard something emerge from the Batmobile, a Mechanical backpack flew, and attached itself to damian's back. A very bulky, protective suit began to form around Damian, and He quickly socked Jon in the mouth. Jon was knocked through a few fragile walls, he was surprised that Damian would end it like this. He would go easy on Damian, he would try to appeal to him.

Damian threw a sticky grenade at jon's head, which exploded and disoriented him. Damian used this to his advantage. He grabbed two pieces of machinery off his back, which he combined to form a gun. He shot a large shell at Jon, who instinctively caught it. The shell exploded, and a green gas filled the room, encapsulating Jon's senses. "Do you feel what we feel? The pain that humans go through? I hope you remember this night. I may have killed Elliot, but i would NEVER Betray you." Damian Grabbed jon by his collar, and headbutted him, using the massive force from the suit to deliver a crushing blow, Damian threw him to the floor. Jon was bleeding all over, he sat up, trembling. "WAIT!" Jon said. Damian paused, pondering what Jon would do. "I can help you. We can be better than this. We should take some time" Said Jon, trying his best to help his loved one. "You're right about one thing. I need time. Time AWAY from you. You won't hold me back anymore Jon." Said Damian, hurt and pain coming out as he spoke. "Damian, you don't have to do this." Said Jon, heartbroken and Angry. "Yes, I DO." Damian turned and walked away. Discarding the heavy armor as he went. He was angry at Jon, for not seeing the truth, for how the world was supposed to be.

Jon was heartbroken, confused, dazed, scared. His favorite person in the world, had murdered someone, and had left Jon for dead. What compelled Damian to do this? Why did he act so violent?

Jon awoke, in the Kent farm, wondering if this had all been a dream, and that Damian would be laying next to him. but as he awoke, he realized the ugly truth. Clark Kent, beacon of hope, Superman, walked into the room that Jon was recovering in. "I had that Tracker installed for a reason Jon, what happened? Are you ok?" all Jon could do was cry. He had lost Damian. Lost the battle for his morality, and his soul.

Damian was left in the Batcave, contemplating the battle, and the talk that followed. Damian knew that he had made a mistake, but he knew that he was right about one thing. He needed to be Batman. They could never be together, they were polar opposites. Two Immovable objects on a long Chess board. Damian was Satisfied. He had avenged his father, all that was left was his inevitable duty. As the Dark Knight, Protector of Gotham.

_Fin._


End file.
